User talk:Lavalloveseris
thumb|200px|left|Welcome! Hi there and welcome to MLNWiki! Thanks for your edit to the LEGO World Event Badge page—we appreciate it! If you're new to wikis, here are a few tips: *''' ' is a good first stop. At *the Recent Changes (often called the RC,) you can see what others are editing and help them out. You can also use it to spot spammers and vandals and revert their edits. *'Questions?''' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! (When you are at a discussion, please sign your comments there with ~~~~, so we know who you are. You can customize your signature at .) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LegoStefan24 (talk) 20:45, November 17, 2013 (UTC) You are free to remove this message after you have read it. BFF Module I am planning to get a BFF Module on my page and put users on it for 5 days at the cost of 5 clicks on my DEM (Dinosaur Excavation Module) for each day. Please ask for space below: NOTES: N/A I now have space for you Remember to put your username down and send me a friend request! MLN Username: lavalloveseris 20:16, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Iconox's Favor Rental Condition:You must send BACK Iconox's favor after befriending Strakk. Hi! I am going to let you borrow Iconox's Favor for befriending Strakk. It will only cost 3 clicks on my DEM (The Dinosaur Excavation Module). Friend me,tell me your Username,get the item, befriend Strakk,and send it back! It's so easy! If the item is not returned, there will be a 45 Click fine on my DEM. Please ask for Iconox's Favor Here: 22:39, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Add Me To Your Friend List Please Add me to your friend list you will recive items depending on your rank and badges. Lavalloveseris (talk) 22:25, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Hello! I've just sent a friend request. I see you need people to put out their stunt tracks. Once you add me, I'll put them out for you. I can fill all spare spots on my page with stunt track rank threes because I have twelve for the past rank threes I helped. I just clicked on your race track rank two, so you should be able to build the next one. :) 03:19, December 24, 2013 (UTC) What's your Username????Lavalloveseris (talk) 22:25, December 28, 2013 (UTC) So how many more ribbons do you need? 01:46, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Thanks to your Modules, I only need 3 more Victory Ribbons.Lavalloveseris (talk) 02:36, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Congrats. I've set them up again and clicked your stunt module on your page. 00:19, December 31, 2013 (UTC) I have all the ribbons i need. i just need clicks on my Stunt Rank 3 Lavalloveseris (talk) 16:33, January 1, 2014 (UTC) I've given you clicks to your stunt track rank three. You can finish it off now if you have enough solar cells. Congratsulations for when you finish the rank. The next two are harder and if you are still hanging around I'll help you get through them. 00:55, January 3, 2014 (UTC) You're pretty good with mln. Can you click my dino grazind mdule 22:49, January 9, 2014 (UTC)I gave it three clicks as I already spent the rest of getting items for my new store. 03:20, January 4, 2014 (UTC) So your new store is called Bluey's Shed? Never knew people can come up with such good names Lavalloveseris (talk) 22:35, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Oh, Congrats on openning your store. How many requirements until it is approved by the administraters??? ~~ Hundreth Customer Award :D For being my 100th customer, you win 100 clicks free :D Enjoy :D 02:37, December 26, 2013 (UTC) 00:11, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Winner of Auction 1 Congrats! you won the auction! To pay for the items, please put 500 clicks to my symbiosis module! 00:01, January 2, 2014 (UTC) I have no way of calculating so can you please tell me when to stop clicking im rank 3 Lavalloveseris (talk) 22:14, January 2, 2014 (UTC) 44 clicks...uhh, so if you dont click anything else, and dont place any orders, 16 clicks today and 44 clicks a day for the next 11 days xD 22:19, January 2, 2014 (UTC) P.S. Make sure they all go to my symbiosis module! 22:19, January 2, 2014 (UTC) You can expect more clicks now. im rank 4 Lavalloveseris (talk) 20:20, January 3, 2014 (UTC) idk exactly how many you did so far, so just try to keep track of approximately 500 clicks! 20:24, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Almost there, i think around 350-400 right now... 03:04, January 9, 2014 (UTC) How many clicks do I need to pay? Lavalloveseris (talk) 15:08, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Pay attention Editing Mainspace on this wiki Hey. Not to be mean or anything, but, I feel like I need to lay out soume ground rules, because your edits to mainspace articles do not seem to be imroving the articles, in some cases, they actually detract from the meaning. *DO NOT mess with coding that you are not familiar with. This means, do not edit any templates if you cannot effectively improve them. *DO NOT make an edit, that rephrases something that makes sense into something harder to understand. *DO NOT make edits that Interfere with the accurate info. This includes, but IS NOT limited to: **Adding Links that lead to other (unrelated) articles **Removing important links **Removing information in general I have to say this, because making the unconstructive edits that I (as well as other users) have noticed can and will lead to a block in the near future if this continues. Please continue to edit on the wiki, but DO NOT interfere with the meaning of articles. Thank you. 00:47, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Please respond so we know you have seen and read these messages. 09:25, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Blocked 21:18, January 9, 2014 (UTC)